


The Moon in Your Eyes

by BleedingBlueKunoichi



Series: Bloodlines [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Peter Hale, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Stiles, Derek Hale Deserves Nice Things, Garage Scene Rewrite, M/M, Mates, Moral Ambiguity, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Peter Hale Deserves Nice Things, Scott is a Bad Friend, Steter Secret Santa, Stiles Stilinski Accepts The Bite, Werewolf Culture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 06:49:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13230264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BleedingBlueKunoichi/pseuds/BleedingBlueKunoichi
Summary: Friendships come and go, as with many things in life. Nothing is forever, and Stiles knows this. New friendships will be forged from the most unforeseen of circumstances. Alliances will be made. Friends may turn into enemies...Maybe through all of this chaos and strife, Stiles will gain and grow the family that not only is he willing to kill and be killed for... but they are more than willing to do the same.And if Stiles just happens to discover some secrets along the way... well that just adds to the fun that is growing in Beacon Hills.Prompt fill for a garage scene rewrite, and mates for the Steter Secret Santa





	The Moon in Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [malecs_lucky_star](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malecs_lucky_star/gifts).



> I apologize deeply for this being so late malecs_luky_star, pc crashes happen at the worst opportune moments.That being said, I'm thankful for having most of it backed up.... though I think I added an addition 1.2k compared to the original...
> 
> I think there be at least one, maybe two more chapters for part one. It all depends on how the words fall and progress. I hope this will fill your request nicely.
> 
> The next chapter will hopefully be up sometime next week, I'm moving on the 4th (yay for moving when it's freezing as fuck outside). If I can get it up sooner I will. Much love and enjoy everyone. ^^

 

* * *

 

 

Stiles knew this would happen.

 

Yeah, sure he hoped beyond anything that she actually wanted to be around him... or hell, be with him. It hurt him so much to see all of her vast bright intelligence, wit and bit of sass she was known for, hidden away... like being smart was a terrible thing. She did it all for that egotistical jackass. She’s a living embodiment of the Goddesses from the old religions... Such physical beauty that could freeze both men and women alike in their tracks. An intelligence and way with words that could rival Freya, Athena, Morrigan, Queen Titania or even Queen Mab.

 

The music slowed down it’s tempo, slowly morphing from the upbeat pop hit to the kind that brought couples together. A few seconds passed by, with them standing there awkwardly. It was like the second the tempo and atmosphere in the room changed, her whole posture went to a rigid debutante trained perfection. She tried to subtly shake it loose.

 

If that wasn’t a dead giveaway something was wrong, the not so subtle looking around and pulling away sure as hell was. Then as the final nail in the coffin, The Great Lydia Martin was at a loss for words, stuttering a little. She is a hardened girl, one who never showed any form of vulnerability... ever. Hell Stiles has seen cracks in her facade a few times, but this? This was Lydia exposed and really showed that despite her ice queen facade, she is just as human as the rest of us.

 

Despite having a huge hunch as to why, he went ahead and asked her what was wrong. Then while in an introspective daze, she hammered the nail into the coffin with a single softly spoken word.

 

“Jackson.”

 

If Stiles hadn't been standing right in front of her he would have missed it.

 

Stiles nodded his head, sighing he gently held her hands.

 

“I get it.”

 

He really did. Stiles knew now, more than ever, she truly loved Jackson. Lydia gently held one of his hands and walked him out of the crowd of slow dancing couples. Once they reached their table she grabbed her handbag. Before taking off to find him she turned her head looking over her shoulder meeting Stiles' eyes.

 

Lydia smiled softly then calmly whispered, “Thank you, Stiles,” with such genuine gratefulness.

 

With that Lydia left to go find the one who still had her heart.

 

Shaking his head, he had known better than to be hopeful... but maybe it was for the best.

 

Stiles looked around the gym; maybe there was an off chance Lydia overlooked Jackson, it was doubtful but…. still a possibility. Quickly he found Allison, with a shy blushing smile on her face. Not being able to see who put that look on her face, he took a few steps to the side. His hand hit his face violently, a severely misjudged facepalm from hell. Hissing out a few fucks, Stiles just shook his head. His best friend was an idiot. He actually did come up here. Scott was trying to make up for something or another, honestly he lost track. All he ever talks about anymore is Allison, to the point, it’s just best to smile and nod your way through the one-sided conversation. He just had the feeling his friend's stubbornness was going to cause major problems soon.

 

Huffing, Stiles plopped into a chair. After about three minutes of doing nothing but fidgeting and with nothing else better to do, Stiles pulled out his phone and tried calling Jackson. He figured making sure that Lydia met up with the lacrosse captain, thus ensuring she had a ride home, he would be perfectly fine leaving to go home.

 

Being bored here, or possibly being bored at home... not that hard of a choice. Home means comfy clothes and if the mood strikes, porn, lots of porn. It was about time to try and beat his long-standing record of nine orgasms in one night. Who knows, he might get lucky and actually break it this time or discover the secret of those few rare lucky guys who rant on about having multiple consecutive orgasms.

 

Shaking his head, Stiles tried to focus on the task at hand.

 

Several minutes had passed, and gods only know how many times Stiles reached Captain Jackass's voicemail. Thoroughly aggravated he roughly forced his phone into his back pocket. Rubbing his head in frustration, he took off trying to find him, her or them and then get the hell out of there.

 

Stiles looked down every hallway, peeked his head into all the classrooms, the locker rooms and even a few janitors closets... much to the displeasure of a few couples taking advantage of the hidden away but rather obvious place. A smile grew on his face at the idea of a new place to check, so he headed out the front doors.

 

'Well, shit.'There was the pretentious Porsche, in all its shining glory. Groaning in frustration, Stiles stomped back inside, like a petulant upset toddler, going once again back to the damned gym.

 

Looking over the cheaply decorated ‘venue’ again, he threw up his hands in exasperated frustration.

 

Pulling out his phone, yet again, only to unsurprisingly get sent to the voicemail... yet again.

 

He checked the time out of a dire need for some semblance of sanity… yet again.

 

It had been about fifteen to twenty minutes since Lydia first left. Pocketing his phone, Stiles walked back out of the gym to go look one last time before heading home. After all this bullshit he deserved something nice… and the notification of a new video from his favorite amateur cam boy is just the ticket.

 

Seeing Scott and Allison looking like the living embodiment of Romeo and Juliet, he knew they would be just fine... for now at least. Stiles pulled his phone out once more, calling Jackson for the last damned time. With his phone held against his ear, he walked out the propped open gym doors. Waiting and hoping for the prick to pick up, Stiles took a quick glance to the left. Turning to look right, lo and behold, Jackson Whittemore finally shows up. Stiles threw his left hand out in a forceful yet questioning manner.

 

“Dude, where the hell have you been?” He exasperated.

 

“Been?” Jackson sounded genuinely confused.

 

A bit fed up with this whole Jackson and Lydia drama, the feeling leaked into his tone.

 

“Did Lydia ever find you?”

 

Jackson looked confused, his mouth opening and closing as if he tried to say something. He was breathing slightly heavier than normal and looked a bit lost. He just stood there looking blank with a smidgen of guilt and worry, both in equal measure.

 

Furrowing his eyebrows in concern, it was like Lydia's whereabouts and doings had zero hold in his current head-space, Stiles shrugged his shoulders asking the pretty boy what was wrong.

 

Jackson was staring off somewhere, while his mind replayed what was happening.

 

“I-I was out behind the school, and I...”

 

Whatever happened to him, had Stiles' attention now. Jackson has never stuttered since about the second or third grade

 

“I was... out...”

 

Stiles was still pissed, but the petty issue had to be set aside. Jackson may be an asshole and a typical jock type in many ways... but he was never one to get his feathers ruffled, and if on the off chance they were, he sure as hell didn’t show it by being frazzled or anything short of being confident, cocky and maybe furious.

 

“Hey, Jackson.” Stiles snapped his fingers. “Look at me. What happened?”

 

The boy just seemed to be having great difficulty with even thinking straight. Stiles wasn't sure if it was what happened or maybe the effects of all the alcohol he clearly had been partaking in, as, in stereotypical jock fashion, you could smell it on him. Or some mixture thereof.

 

“Jackson.”

 

Something happened. Stiles wasn't a werewolf, but even he could feel and see the crushing guilt as some sort of realization was coming into place in Jackson's mind. Then it dawned on him. It's not what Jackson saw that has him freaked out.

 

All levity left Stiles voice, his whole body shifted... preparing for some sort of fight...

 

“What. Did. You. Do”

 

Taking a semi-normal breath Jackson's eyes snapped to Stiles.

 

'Bingo.'

 

If what could have been thought of as guilt and possible fear before, there surely was not a single doubt about it now. All it took to bring the captain back into the present was the right question. His mind started to hit hyperdrive speeds.

 

'Why would Jackson feel guilty facing me? What is he afraid of? Or is it who? What do I have to do wi- wait... hold up. There are only two people Jackson would feel guilty about when its concerning me... my father or... Sco- SHIT!'

 

In the span of a few seconds, Stiles went from being concerned about Jackson to being ferociously protective.

 

“Jackson, tell me.” He took a step closer to Jackson. “Tell me. What did you do Jackson.”

 

The last words seethed out a bit lower and a little too tightly controlled than almost any interaction they have ever had. The last time Jackson heard that tone was in first grade when he was playing keep away with Scott's inhaler. Which in hindsight was stupid and potentially very dangerous, but most kids that age don’t think of consequences like that.

 

Jackson shook his head with slight disbelief. He took a breath to focus, calming down he continued.

 

“I was out behind the school, and I saw the Alpha's red eyes staring at me from the woods. So I walked closer and said I want to be like you.. The red eyes were coming closer, but then they started doing some weird shit…  They separated and lowered to the ground. Soon Allison's dad and some other people came walking out. They were all carrying laser-sighted weapons of some sort... It was like they were prepping for the zombie apocalypse or something... ”

 

Jackson trailed off like he was thinking out loud. ”I should probably say something to my dad.. this close to the school and at night at least a few laws had to have been broken…”

 

Stiles was getting more worried and pissed by the second. Knowing that yelling at Jackson, especially an inebriated one, wouldn't get him anywhere fast, he took a couple of slow breaths, calming the ire in his voice.

 

“What happened after they walked out the woods?” Stiles asked, his spidey senses were tingling in trepidation.

 

Nodding and wringing his hands a bit, Jackson continued.

 

“Some of the other guys tossed some insults around. Something about 'mutt lovers' and 'poor naive children'. Her dad pulled me aside and started talking about looking for the alpha and what a danger to the town it is. Then the next thing I know, I just told him about Scott being the new 'Beta’... I think he called him that. I asked if he was going to kill him, and he reassured me he wouldn’t.”

 

Stiles’ curiosity and concern hit the roof.

 

With a suspicious lit in his voice, he inquired, “What did he say exactly?”

 

He tried keeping the anger out, but might not have been as successful as he'd have liked, the whole thing was fishy as hell. So many 'why' questions...

 

“He’s just a kid… When I asked what he was going to do he said, ‘I’m going to take care of it’. Then for me to go back to the dance and be a normal kid.”

 

Jackson's fists were shaking with silent anger as the realization of what Chris said really sunk in, while Stiles stood there with his mouth gaping like a fish.

 

“Look I didn't just wait till I saw Mr. Argent again and out Scott at the first chance I had.” The captain was pissed and a bit indignant.

 

Jackson shook his head in disbelief, his eyes met amber honey and with a heavy sigh he kept on going.

 

“One minute, he was just talking to me and then the next... he... somehow... he got me to admit that Scott is a werewolf.”

 

Before Stiles could interject and respond from the mounting rage, Jackson held up his hands in a semi placating manner.

 

“Yea, I know we are not the best of friends and I hate that he's co-captain, but I… it’s not like I want him dead”

 

Stiles finally pulled himself out of his scattered thoughts about everything, Scott, the Hunters, Allison...

 

“Shit!” he exclaimed.

 

Without a second thought, Stiles turned to head back into the dance. Stepping a few feet into the ongoing festivities, he frantically searched for Scott. The boy wonder and his potentially crazy-as-hell-girlfriend from a family of trained killers were gone.

 

“Of fucking course..’” Stiles muttered.

 

Every time, lately, when shit is going wrong, Scott is always gone, and nine and a half times out of ten... he is with her.

 

'I swear, if he wasn't my brother, I would leave him to take a willing flying leap and then faceplant into the pile of shit he caused. Fucking Scott. What the hell happened to the whole bro's before ho's bit? Slight demeaningness of the whole saying aside... It’s always up to me to fix things, not that I minded all the time. It's just every time something is wrong in his life, Scott always comes to me. A ‘hey man, can I have your notes’ is about as common as tossing him his inhaler while his happy butt is practically dying on the field for a game with nets on sticks and always seems to forget or misplace it.'

 

Stiles shook his head. He turned back around, heading out for another seemingly pointless run about the school.

 

'Wait...If the hunters are here, they were here before they knew about Scott. So that means tha- Shit!'

 

“Lydia,” Stiles whispered. The implications stacked up rather quickly and dangerously, he hasn't seen her and neither has Jackson.

 

His mind starts playing all sorts of horror movie scenarios for all the many what-ifs, each worse than the one before it. His breathing picked up as the adrenaline started coursing through his body. He had to find them, Scott might stand a chance on some things... but Lydia... despite all that makes her a fierce person... against a werewolf, a crazed alpha at that, she wouldn't know what hit her logical mind.

 

He had to find her...

 

Stiles doesn't even think, he just takes off down the hall, passing by an open-mouthed Jackson who didn’t even put a blip on the freckled teen’s supernatural oh-shit-what-now radar.

 

Jackson was about to ask Stiles what was going on and if he knew where Lydia was, but he flew right past him like the hounds of hell were nipping at his heels.

 

“Hey” he tried calling out. Stiles didn’t even acknowledge as he just kept going. Growling in aggravation Jackson took off after him, gaining on him rather quickly.

 

Stilinski!” Jackson yelled after Stiles, wanting to stop the lithe teen.

 

 _'If I was Lydia, where would I be… The mall? No, it’s closed. What about...'_ Shaking his head at his soon-to-wonder thoughts, Stiles stopped mid-stride in the hallway causing Jackson to body check him.

 

Stiles fell to his knees breaking his fall from Jackson's momentum, grunting from the sudden impact.

 

“What the hell Stilinski!”

 

Growling in distaste through his clenched teeth, Jackson took a fistful of the cheap looking suit jacket, yanked him to his feet, and shoved him into the nearest locker.

 

“Where is she.” he hissed.

 

“Where is who?” Stiles answered with a bit of an all-knowing smart-ass cockiness.

 

“You damn well know who Stink-inski!” He growled out.

 

Shoving the obsessed stalker against the wall, Jackson sneered at the skinny loser.

 

“Where is she. Where. is. Lydia.”

 

Frowning at the less than desired nickname, he glared at Jackson.

 

“You know, contrary to popular belief, I don't keep tabs on her at all times.”

 

Releasing his hold on the freckled freak, Jackson scoffed in disbelief.

 

“Yeah, uh huh, sure Stilinski.” He mocked. “As sick as it is, we **all** know you worship the ground **_my_ ** girlfriend walks on.”

 

Stiles straightened up his jacket, pushing himself away from the wall.

 

“Dick...” Stiles muttered as he rolled his eyes.

 

Jackson snapped his head back around,“What was that?”

 

“D. I. C. K. Dick, in case you suck at spelling as much as you do at hearing.” Stiles popped off at the douche canoe.

 

He was so tired of the 'BHHS Prince's' bullshit. Not even bothering checking to see if the jock wonder even noticed, Stiles turned back to the way he was heading originally and continued to walk. He heard the scoff and various other disgruntled noises behind him. Stiles rolled his eyes at the school's resident jackass jock extraordinaire. One of his many swimming threads of thought caught his attention.

 

_'Something's not right... If she's here at the school still, wouldn't she be in the auditorium, maybe the parking lot, or may-'_

 

An odd feeling pulled and tugged at his gut, almost as if it was trying to get his attention. Stiles paused mid-step and closed his eyes, shifting his focus inwards and waited. He wasn’t sure what was going on, but if anything was to be trusted as of late... his mothers constant reminding of 'always pay attention to what catches your eye and mind, no matter how odd it may seem... the Gods and Goddesses will try and show you things that will be important at some point. So always stop and pay attention Mischief.'ran through his head like an ongoing mantra…. ‘Pay attention, pay attention’.

 

Stiles was honestly a bit scared. Knowing his luck as of late it would be supernaturally related somehow. Taking a few deep breaths, trying to focus and ignore all the rampant random tangents and inquiries that would pop up. He felt it, the tugging-like sensation came again. Raising an eyebrow he could have sworn it was wanting him to go somewhere. With a sudden aha moment of clarity, he forged on. Speeding up with each step he just knew he needed to get there quickly.

 

Stiles soon found himself almost to the doors that led to the sports fields. A new sense was crawling over his skin trying to settle in... like going out the doors meant that things would never be the same again. It took him back to the night he and an extremely reluctant Scott went out to the preserve, a sense of change and adventure hung in the air that night... somehow tonight was starting to feel the same.

 

As he pushed and slammed his way through the doors, Stiles hoped and prayed to any deity listening that Scott wasn't revealing the whole 'I'm a werewolf' shtick to Allison, his girlfriend, and a possible werewolf hunter. He loved his friend and brother dearly, but he wasn't the brightest crayon in the box... that is, has been and most likely always will be Stiles' job.

 

Jackson stopped his disgruntled tirade, noticing it was quiet all of the sudden. Looking back towards the lanky dweeb his eyebrow raised in curiosity. The boy does strange things daily, but standing in the middle of the hallway with his right toes barely touching the floor as if he was frozen mid-step was a bit on the weird side... even for him. Stilinski was known for many things, being completely still was not one of them. A bit of concern crossed his features.

 

Jackson couldn't believe that Lydia had actually demanded that Stiles be the one to take her to the dance. Of all the people, ugh... maybe she chose him because she knew it would bug the hell out of him, not to mention royally pissing him off as well.

 

He may not like the dude for a few reasons... but if nothing else it would look terrible if he knowingly left the son of the sheriff in need of medical attention and did nothing... that would be a situation that even his adopted father, the District Attorney, might not be able to get him out of...

 

Just as he was about to touch Stiles' shoulder, the teen took off at a brisk walk which soon evolved into a running sprint. Curious at his unusually odd antics, the now co-captain took off after him.

 

A few seconds later, Jackson tore through the double doors, his feet pounding the ground heavily beneath him as he took off after the benchwarmer.

 

Breathing heavily, he yelled after Stiles.

 

“Stilinski! Hey, hold up!”

 

Stiles slowed down a little, letting the jock catch up.

 

“Why are we out here? There is no way Lydia would come out to the fields in her Signature Red Louboutin heels.”

 

Stiles knew it doesn't make sense logically, but neither does telling Jackson that ‘hey I’m just following a metaphysical rope tied around my waist leading me this direction.’ He stops before they get to the opening of the football and marching band practice field gates.

 

Sighing as his hand rubs over the back of his head, he looks over to Jackson.

 

“Look I know you don't give two shits about me or what I think, but chuck it up to gut feeling, intuition, an inner knowing or some other new age woo woo term. Something's telling me to go this way... and honestly, with the way my life's been lately, I would be stupid to ignore it.”

 

Stiles paused for a few seconds catching his breath, giving his words time to make sense in that ego filled head of Jackson's. Sighing, he continued.

“Look, man, I am pretty sure that between the two of us we’ve covered the entire damned school.”

 

While fidgeting with his jacket sleeves as his mind ran miles a second, he found some sense of resolve.

 

“You can come with me if ya want. But I'm gonna keep going either way.”

Walking closer and closer to his unknown destination, he eased into a jog. As Jackson fell into step beside him, Stiles opened the gate going through as the pull intensified. With each step he took, a feeling of urgency washed over him. Quickening his pace he sprinted across the football field to the opposite gate. Stiles went into double-time as the dire feeling grew. Winding their way around the baseball field, they soon approached the lacrosse field right next to the decorated gym and the lockers outside entrance.

 

Getting closer to the lacrosse field, Stiles lurched forward, almost losing his footing eating the dirt. The rope-like feeling now had him in a vice around his waist and yanked him forward as if trying to convey a 'GO! Go! Go!' The stadium lights suddenly started coming on, one by one on the far side of the field by the woods.

 

“What the hell?” Jackson bluntly asked between heavy breaths as they came up closer to the stands close to the locker rooms.

 

“Jackson!”

 

Lydia's voice called out from the field. Both of the running teens looked at each other, wordlessly agreeing to double up the speed.

 

“Jackson, is that you?”

They saw her at the same time, and almost missed her question, if it hadn't been for them being downwind they would have.

 

Stiles noticed she wasn't facing them. Looking past her he saw someone approaching rather quickly. The guy was stalking up to her, much like a predator to their prey.

 

Then it clicked.

 

'Peter.'

 

“No…” he whispered just shy of being inaudible.

 

Without any concern for himself or Jackson for that matter, he knew he had to do something. With as much volume as he could muster Stiles yelled out with Jackson to Lydia in unison.

 

“Lydia!”

 

Hearing her name she paused and turned to look, seeing Stiles and Jackson running towards her.

 

As the boys ran past the bleachers they shouted at the redhead.

 

“RUN!”

 

Jackson has no idea who the man is, but clearly, Stiles recognizes him. With the way he is carrying himself, he knows this doesn't bode well... and knowing his luck, it is the Alpha. They‘re racing at breakneck speeds, desperately trying to reach her in time. He has this sinking feeling that things are about to go down in a bad way soon.

 

A bestial growl came from behind her. Lydia turned back, facing the man. Time appeared to slow. She could feel her blood pumping and her body not wanting to move. She was frozen. She watched as this predator like man opened his mouth, his teeth grew longer... now looking more fang-like.

 

They were coming closer to her.

 

Lydia started breathing heavily, a cold sweat broke out across her body. Her vision was going blurry as time went on. She could feel the color draining from her face, her heart seeming to lose all natural ingrained ability to keep a steady beat.

 

The man smiled with a mouth full of teeth that any horror fan would squeal and gush over. She couldn't move. Her mind, even with all the vertigo, was still screaming for her to move, to run. She could hear the soothing voice of her beloved grandmother Lorraine whispering softly in her ear…

 

“You’ll be all alright, my little Ariel.”

 

Lydia closed her eyes, not wanting the last thing on her mind as she dies to be this strange man. Her thoughts went to all the nights with Jackson watching 'The Notebook' over and over again, she loved the movie but despite what others thought the reason she demanded to watch it was it just let her be. She could cuddle up with Jackson, things would be just naturally sweet... no one had to be this strong warrior all the time... it was perfect.

 

Just as he grabbed her, thoughts of earlier that night came up...

 

Stiles... who would have thought he could see everything when no one, sometimes not even herself even does…  that he was anything more than a guy with a crush that leaned on the creeper side of things. Stiles is kind, and while she knew he was intelligent with him being her main competition for valedictorian... he has an uncanny knack for seeing the unseen. But what struck her most of all, he didn't exploit his knowledge like most would have. She had no idea what she did to deserve that sense of respect or loyalty, but she was glad for it.

 

Her body was jostled around, a sudden stabbing pain erupted from her left side. Of all the ways she could have died, never would she have guessed she was to be eaten alive. Her body hadn't been under her own control in what felt like hours, and now it seemed as if her mind was becoming paralyzed as well. She could hear her grandmother whispering something... but it didn't matter, as she would get to see her soon. Then the teeth just stopped their crushing grip they had on her side.

 

She could faintly hear someone begging for the man to let her go. Everything was covered in a fog like haze, her focus was holding on by a stretched out thread at best. Quickly the teeth left her body. She felt Lorraine's loving arms wrap around her,

 

“I'm here my sweet, beautiful, little princess. Just let go, I've got you, sweetheart. Don't fight it my darling little mer .”

 

Her voice was barely there, they were like faint words spoken carried by the wind.

 

Things were going on around her, it was like being underwater. Smiling, as she was drifting off with the sound of her grandmother's lullaby floating all around her.

 

With Peter's teeth removed and his hand no longer on the young red-head, it was a bit magical how Lydia's body gracefully fell to the ground instead of plopping like it most likely should have.

Stiles was shocked, Peter was going to kill Lydia... What little filter he had on the rare occasion went out the window. Here he was, a young human boy yelling at a werewolf, an Alpha at that, to let her go. She didn’t deserve all the craziness that has come into his life lately, and his was all just side effects from Scott. Then, as if Peter heard him, the Alpha let her go. As he removed himself from Lydia, Stiles could see the blood soaking into her dress, smeared on her arms from where his hands touched her.

 

It was too late, he had already bit her. Stiles held out hope that even while she laid there on the ground bleeding out, she might still have a chance to come out of this alive... a bit furrier and more temperamental but alive nonetheless.

 

Jackson just stopped dead in his tracks. When her body hit the ground it as like someone cut the strings, as he fell to his knees his world crashed around him... Lydia, the only one who understood him on so many levels, his love, was laying in a bloody yet elegant heap.

 

Unlike his fellow Captain, Stiles' feet kept propelling him forward. He slid down to his knees as he got closer to her. The apex predator was completely forgotten. He didn't seem to see Peter flipping over the tail of his long cloak as he slid down to her while the elder Hale gracefully moved into a protective crouching posture over Lydia's body.

 

A reverberating growl came forth from the Alpha’s chest. It was only when Peter slammed his left hand in between them, did Stiles finally notice what situation he had just put himself in.

 

Peter found the young girl just where She told him. He wanted to talk it over a bit with the girl, or at least tell her something before he completed his favor to an old friend. She will thoroughly be pissed off with how this is happening, but there is nothing he can do.

He could hear a couple of racing heartbeats getting closer. Nothing can get in the way, She stressed that important fact repeatedly. He would be an idiot not to head her words of warning. One of the beating hearts sounded familiar, and from what he could faintly smell being upwind... he knew that smell from before the fire, from somewhere recent. Pushing it out of his mind, for now, he could smell it on her... both of the boys had something to do with the girl.

 

Without any preamble, he cracked his jaw, teeth elongating to their true form. Before the girl's body went into complete shock, he went towards her. Then with as much finesse and compassion as possible, he grabbed her and with a well-honed swift effectiveness, he gave her the bite to give the boost that she needed.

 

The honey-eyed boy yelled for him to let her go. Peter had no intentions of killing her anyway, but he supposed it might not have looked that way to a human.

 

The second he removed his teeth, he could feel the connection snap into place. The bite would take, exactly like She told him. His mind was a bit more wolf than human as the boys were running closer... Logical thinking was not exactly at the forefront of his mind currently. He saw one boy fall to his knees, with grief, sadness, and love wafting off him in waves. A lover perhaps. The other boy, however, kept coming. Peter's protective instincts went into overdrive. Someone not completely pack was running towards him and his new beta.

 

It was like the boy didn't even see him. Peter's hackles were raised, but not as much as they should be. Without any thought he covered her body with his, slamming his hand between the human boy and her.  Stiles shifted his gaze from Lydia's prone form, looking Peter in the eyes. The growling didn’t intensify nor did it lessen.

Peter's head cocked to the side staring at the boy who met his gaze so easily.

 

Staring at the odd look on Peter's face as it tilted in confusion. Stiles almost gasped in realization. Quickly he averted his eyes. The last thing Stiles wanted was to challenge the Alpha or trigger some weird instinct. His hand kept twitching and making failed attempts to reach Lydia and see how she was fairing. The way Peter was looming over her reminded Stiles of a dog guarding a treasured bone, the joke was not lost on him but before any weird random remark would come out of his mouth... it dawned on him, Lydia is the bone in this case. He is going to...

 

“Don't kill her. Please.” Stiles struggled to keep his eyes from meeting upon equal ground. Finally having some sort of focus on Peter's rather large hands... unfortunately that began to lead down a path during one of most inopportune moments in history. Stiles was trying to appeal to his human nature, hoping that he’s talking to Peter and not a mindless terrorizing machine. The growling seemed to fade away.

 

“Hmm...”

 

The Alpha seemed to consider the plea as he waved his clawed right hand in the air. A slight shift in his face let Stiles know that the logic and reasoning part of Peter was up and running.

 

Peter paused for a few seconds, putting on a dramatic contemplative air... dragging it out just to tease the boy.

 

“Of course not.”

He smirked, with his next inhale he caught the faint scent of arousal coming off the teen in front of him, it was oddly pleasing compared to the rampant stench of permanent arousal most teens put off. Peter was attractive, and he knew it. Though why the thought of this teen's state of desire pleased him on some level, will need to be revisited.

 

An idea came to him. While yes he was doing Her a favor, he could still use this to his advantage. Of the bumbling duo, the Sheriff's son has a mind that should be nourished and deeply treasured... but like all great things out of the norm, his intelligence is being vastly underutilized. Oh, how he wishes he would have sunk his teeth into this human that night.

 

“Just tell me how to find Derek.”

 

Stiles forgot all notions of averting his eyes, he was a bit baffled. Of all the things, he never would have guessed he would want that.... though it does make sense. You always want to keep your family safe, but if that’s what this is... what happened with Laura? She was his blood family as well.

 

“W-what?”

 

'Why would he ask me that... What makes him think that I would even know...'

 

He was a bit confused, no one ever asked him things in a manner of just assuming he had the knowledge. He was always one to be pushed aside and passed along. Stiles wondered if Derek was in a bad place, would he really want to chance sending a crazy as sin alpha after him... quite possibly to either save him or finish off the rest of the Hale family? Or would he want him to come up with some other way to help… foregoing the Alpha all together…

The real question is, did he really want to be responsible for another death?

 

Peter knew he needed to remain calm if he wanted to get the information from Stiles. Looking down at his new Beta, he raised his left hand placing his clawed index finger on the side of her head. As it trailed down to the expanse of her neck, he repeated his question.

 

“Tell me how to find Derek Hale.”

 

Stiles’ heart rate skyrocketed as Peter dragged his lethal nail down her face and neck. He took a couple breaths then without even hesitating or thinking, he blurted out, “I don't know! How would I of all people know how to find your nephew?”

 

“Because you're the clever one, aren't you?”

 

Peter knew the boy was lying, hiding something. For all that he could hide things well; Stiles was not well versed in lying to a werewolf, let alone an alpha... his scent, the small changes in his rabbit's pace beating heart and the micro twitches he could see. Looking Stiles in his frantic eyes his voice changed its tone, to something that while menacing it was the kind of upper-class ingenuine hospitality you'd use when having to dine with your enemies.

 

“And because deception has a particularly acrid scent, Stiles.” Peter asserted, then without giving away any noticeable tells, he threatens the life beneath him.

 

“Tell me the truth... or I will rip her apart.”

 

Peter's mask of a calm but ready to kill look almost slipped, he could have sworn he had heard Her scoffing at the bold-faced lie. He could sense the growing fear coming from both boys. The scent of salt and sadness spiked in the air, it must be her lover crying as the dark honey eyes in front of him, while constantly changing emotions, not a single hint of extra wetness could be found. Stiles was afraid, but whether it was with his own safety in mind or hers... he wasn't certain.

 

“Look,” he exhaled roughly, “Look I don't know, okay? I swear to the Gods, I have no idea.”

 

Stiles was afraid to a point, knowing that Derek really did not like him didn’t mean that he would sell him out to his Uncle. He would figure out a way to save him from the Argents. Like hell he would let those fanatics finish what they started. Yeah there was no proof yet... but Stiles just knew it, they got away with mass murder. He knew it was a gamble, Peter could probably tell he was lying... but he was banking on the fact that on the norm Alphas don't kill their betas.

 

“Tell me!” Peter roared, a bit of Alpha tone and power slipping in. The sound of his displeasure reverberated off the bleachers like a heavy bass drop from competition car systems.

 

Despite the niceties, the boy still lied straight to his face... he is either an absolute simpleton, much like his crooked jawed friend, or in possession of a fierce sense of bravery. His patience was wearing rather thin. Before he could say anything else to the boy in front of him, lover boy tried pleading to Stiles

 

“Stilinski, please. Please just tell him.” He begged.

 

Jackson didn't know what was going on besides the obvious scene of Lydia bleeding out, and Stilinski holding back information that the Alpha wants. Why he kept lying to the living lie detector is beyond him... all he knew was that he was toying around with Lydia's life.

 

“She's bleeding out Stiles!”

 

As it stood, it took everything in him to just stay exactly where he was at. Not wanting to want to make things worse, fuck all if he didn’t know the right protocol of action to use in this kind of situation. It’s not like ‘Werewolf Interactions 101’ was covered at finishing school.

 

Jackson was gritting his teeth, fists clenched at his sides. He was teetering on the edge of freaking out, struggling to keep it together. His worry for Lydia running rampant consumed his mind. The mounting frustration and annoyance at Stilinski was growing by the second.

 

“For the love of... damnit Stilinski! She needs help! Just give him what he wants already.” Exclaimed a tremendously exasperated Jackson.

 

The absolute train wreck that’s been going on since this whole farce of a dance, has been more drama and emotional turmoil than the young heir had ever thought could have happened. In the words of his father, it’s been an absolute fiasco. Before his mind could continue on it’s spiral, a roar ripped him from his frantic thoughts.

 

Peter only had a few run-ins with, the then deputy, Sheriff Stilinski, but it was good enough to get a good read on the man. The younger Stilinski, on the other hand, was not as well practiced at keeping a perfectly straight face like his father, at least in the eyes of a Were.

 

His honey eyes kept shifting from looking at him, to the new beta, and occasionally back to the silver blue-eyed kneeling boy.

 

Clever little Stiles was wavering, his indecisiveness was showing. It might as well been a flashing neon light sign. All he needed was just the right something to nudge him over.

 

“Tell me!” Peter roared.

 

The beastial sound echoed across the fields and into the preserve.  Peter let his face show the aggravation and lack of patience he was experiencing, tossing in an ‘i’m going to eat you’ determined glare.

 

“Okay, okay, okay, look, I-” Stiles was breathing hard, his mind was still at war with himself.

 

At the last second, he decided to give in, as a plan began forming in his head. He looked up at the Alpha, gazing into his captivating blue eyes. Taking a slow breath, he continued just loud enough not to be considered a whisper.

 

“I think he knew-”

 

“Knew what?” Peter interjected.

 

He was finally talking, and while yes, Peter is anxious to find out what the boy knows… he just has this feeling that time is running out and some sort of force is quite possibly working against them. Derek may not have accepted him as his Alpha, but he came back, and they were slowly working things out and rebuilding their relationship.

 

It will take a good while for things to get some semblance of normal… intentions about Laura’s death aside, no matter how foggy the whole event was, Derek lost his sister. That’s not something you can get over rather quickly, he would know…

 

No matter what, Derek was family, and it wouldn’t matter who or what came his way… nothing got between his family nor his pack. Moral scruples be damned, that's what Talia secretly loved about him being her left hand… as long as her hands remained untarnished.

 

It was because of him that no one came against nor wronged the Hale pack in any way shape or form. And it will be that way once again… Stiles’ voice interrupted his swarming thoughts of what was, is and will be.

 

“Derek, I think he- I think he knew he was going to be caught.”

 

Stiles was breathing heavy, his anxiety was through the roof… so many what if’s plaguing his mind. As much as Derek had a brooding and potential murderer’s exterior, he could see that the guy has tried helping. Scott and him being teen’s probably haven’t helped matters… but he doesn’t deserve whatever they are or will be doing to him. He had to somehow get the Alpha’s help, one way or another… so giving him more of the truth than he originally intended might have to come into play.

 

“By the Argents?” Peter hissed out.

 

The new Alpha had a hunch… though it didn’t take much to add two and two together.

 

“Yeah.”

 

Stiles took a breath. ,

 

“And?” Peter interjected before Stiles could keep going. Peter was anxious to get to the end. Not that the boy was stalling, but that feeling of unease was growing.

 

“When they were shot, he and Scotty…” Stiles trailed off.

 

“I think he took Scott's phone.” He added quickly, finally remembering where his train of thought was going.

 

Peter paused, and with a curious tilt to his head he looked at the boy asking, “Why?”.

 

“They all have GPS in them now. I assume Derek knew and snatched it up... So if he still has it and if it's still on....”

 

Stiles knew he had to play this right. Taking a calming breath he determinedly looked back up to Peter, meeting his blue steely gaze.

 

“Then-”

 

“We can find him.”

 

Peter confidently interjected without missing a beat.

 

A maniacal smile appeared on Peter’s face. Pushing himself up from the ground, he began brushing off the bits of dirt and grass off his clothes. Straightening out his jacket he looked off into the woods as if he sensed something.

 

Stiles saw Peter peering back where he came from.. ‘Oh hell no! He is not just going to leave her here is he? I know getting his nephew is important and all... But he just bit Lydia, who's just laying here bleeding out.'’ Pulling himself to standing on his knees he glared at the wolf.

 

“Hey! No, I’m not…. I’m not letting you leave. Not when this,” Stiles gestures downward towards Lydia. “is your doing.”

 

Peter glances back at the boy.

 

“And what, pray tell, do you suppose that you, a mere human child, could do to keep me here?” His words were challenging.

 

He knew the boy was quick, but he was rather curious to see how this would play out, as the air didn’t hold any herbs or magic scent.

 

“Me.”

 

Stiles stated matter of factly.

 

“You need me to help you locate Derek.”

 

Peter just raised an eyebrow and smirked.

 

“Oh I do, do I?”

 

Stiles gathered up every bit of confidence he could muster.

 

“You do.. See in the past six years technology has changed quite a bit,”

 

Stiles paused at the snarl Peter gave him.

 

“Not meaning you are bad at tech and couldn’t figure it out. But you are running on borrowed time. You **need** someone who knows their way around things to get it done quickly and efficiently.”

 

Stiles hoped he didn’t screw the pooch so to speak by inadvertently insulting the wolf. He knew he was right.

 

Peter appeared to be weighing the truth of his words. Then he looked back at those honey eyes. The boy did have a point, as sore as he was to admit it.

 

With a sigh, he acquiesced.

 

“Fine. Let's go.”

 

“What... now?”

 

Peter rolls his eyes in annoyance, making him begin to question the ‘bright idea’ to get information from Stiles… Talia and her eldest son Patrick surely must be rolling around their graves in laughter at his expense. The thought immediately causes his eyebrows to furrow.

 

“Of course now.” He answers with an aggravated put upon huff.

 

“But what abou-”

 

Peter chuckles.

 

“It’s amusing that you think you have a choice, much less a say in the matter.”

 

Stiles just stays there defiant in every sense of the word, despite a painful twinge in his knees developing from kneeling on the hard and unforgiving ground for so long. Lydia might not be his friend, let alone acknowledge him almost all the time, but he was not about to leave her hurt to an unknown degree and virtually alone.

 

Peter walks closer to Stiles. Bending down, his eyes holding their gaze, he gently places a clawed finger underneath the pale chin. The defiant brat’s breath hitches, his scent now carrying a hint of fear but is swiftly overpowered by curiosity and wonder.

 

Slowly Peter guides him up, his claw carefully digging in just enough to leave an indent. The young Stilinski’s knees popped as they straightened.

 

Stiles barely noticed that his breathing was taking some effort. He was shocked as Peter came closer, but when the claw went near his throat… for a split second, he thought that he was about to start gurgling his own blood. Then his eyes met Peter’s and all the worry and fear just faded.

 

They say the eyes are the windows to the soul. Stiles was curious at the things that just seemed to jump at him. How strong of a person he is, the ruthlessness, protectiveness, and the wiley sense of cunning they held. For the few long drawn out seconds, it really felt as if Stiles was seeing a mask but then getting glimpses of what was behind it. It made him wonder about who this man was, why is he that way… and more importantly who is he now.

 

Stiles is many things, but curiosity is one of his personally much beloved and cherished traits.

 

He just stood there, Peter didn’t make any noticeable movement to remove his pointed finger. Stiles swallowed rather audibly, Peter's eyes snapped to his throat following the bobbing movements and the pulsating vein on the side.

 

Peter wanted to take his claws and drag them down just to see what he would do and if he happened to be a bit curious to see what color of welts would leave behind and how they would look on his skin… well, that was beside the point.

 

Looking back at expressive honey amber eyes, Peter quickly removed his hand away from the vicinity of the pale and freckled neck before him.

 

“You don’t have a choice, Stiles. You’re coming with me.”

 

“But…”

 

Stiles looked back to Lydia, then raising his eyes defiantly at Peter.

 

“I don’t want her to die.”

 

Peter raises his eyebrows, in what must be a Hale trademark, and scoffs.

 

“Of course not.” He took a rather obvious inhale and smiled at just confirming his inner instincts.

 

“She’s not going to.”

 

Stiles looked at him in disbelief.

 

“Would it get you moving if she was looked after?” Peter asked a bit impatiently and only slightly put out.

 

He nodded affirmatively, pausing as a thought of the oddly silent fourth party crossed his mind.

 

“Jackson goes away unharmed,” Turning to look at the tear stained captain’s face, catching the boy’s attention. “And he will keep silent about what’s happened tonight. Right?”

 

Stiles hoped that Jackson would just go with it and not be an ass as is his usual state of being.

 

Immediately Jackson nodded his non verbal yes. Stiles sighed in relief then looked at Peter.

 

“Fine, fine.”

 

Peter waved off the conditions as if they were nothing. Pausing mid-movement, he looked to Jackson.

 

“You will take her home, take care of her and you will watch over her like your privileged life depends on it…”

 

Peter hesitated a second.

 

“Hmmm, I suppose it does.”

 

A rather devious and thoughtful grin grew on his face.

 

“If I find that you couldn’t hold your tongue about tonight and all things and people that could be associated with it…. I will just have to take and hold it for you, just for starters of course.”

 

Jackson coughed into his hand, clearing his throat.

 

“I will… and I’ll keep quiet.”

 

He looked over to Stilinski, nodding in thanks as he walked towards them to pick up Lydia.

 

Stiles bent down, helping his relieved classmate to carefully pick his girlfriend up. Once they got her head cradled onto his shoulder, Jackson leaned down placing a kiss on her blood smeared forehead.

 

All three of them began walking to the practically empty of life parking lot.

 

Jackson stopped by the passenger side of his car, growling in frustration causing Stiles to walk closer.

 

“What’s up?”

 

“My keys are in my back left pocket…”

 

Without even needing to be asked, Stiles reached his hand into the tight pocket of the even tighter jeans. He had to wiggle his fingers to get a good grasp onto the practically keychainless keys.

 

“Just grab the keys, I’m not in the mood to have any fun right now.” Jackson jabs lightly, trying to disperse some tension.

 

“Ha! Yeah right. Sorry to break it to you prince,” Stiles walked around to the door unlocking it. “but you aren’t exactly my type.”

 

“Pfft, I’m everyone’s type Stilinski.”

 

Stiles just smirked tossing Jackson the keys after he loaded and buckled Lydia safely into his car.

 

Jackson just stands there for a second and then grabs Stilinski’s shoulder.

 

“Hey, thanks man.”

 

Stiles was a bit at a loss for words, then he patted Jackson’s back as he turned to walk back to Peter.

 

“No problem… Take care, both of you.”

 

With that Stiles walked to Peter, while Jackson started the car. Rolling down the window he called out a quick, “You too, Stilinski.” and with a wave of his hand the Prince and Queen of BHHS drove off.

 

He looked at Peter with an odd look on his face.

 

“So, where to boss?”

 

Chuckling at the kid's antics he simply replied with an easy answer.

 

“Just drive, I’ll tell you where to go.”

 

Peter quirked an eyebrow at the exchange. Stiles just shrugged his shoulders and kept heading towards his immensely beloved and cherished blue jeep.

 

Stiles seemed to be a bit lighter on his feet, and just generally feeling good. The mischievous glint in his eyes was back. He walked up to the jeep’s passenger side and opened the door. With a slight bow and a grand gesture of showing the way, Stiles smirked, his eyes never leaving Peter.

 

“Your chariot awaits, my good Alpha sir.”

 

Peter couldn’t even begin to comment on the words being said when all he could see and smell was the blue tinker toy-like, death trap of a jeep, his eyes widened in shock. How this thing was still being held together, much less running was beyond him. Crinkling up his nose, he could smell all the duct-tape, some singed, while others were in various states of melting away… it was disgusting.

 

All Stiles could do was clutch his sides as he laughed so much at the look of absolute distraught horror and distress on the Alpha’s face. He wasn’t sure but he would have sworn that he heard a whine of discontent.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, I tried getting the spacing to come out right for about an hour and a half... I was unsuccessful... so if yall know any good tricks, by all means, please share. 
> 
> Until next time, my friends.


End file.
